Baby, one more time
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: "WE'RE OVER! Remember? Everything is finished! We are no more in high school! I'm not the same Gray Fullbuster and you're not the same Lyon Bastia! Everything has changed!" Slash. One-shot. Lyon/Gray. For my beloved Gray Fullbuster.


**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Fairy Tail. The author's name is Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

"There's no one better than Lyon, I bet! Can't deny this dude, I think I'm in love with this singer." Lucy said, dramatically pressing her palm against her chest where her heart was located.

Gray Fullbuster, her boyfriend, replied with an uninterested tone, "Yeah, yeah... the awesome Lyon Bastia."

Lucy smirked when she noticed him rolling his blue eyes.

"Jealous?" She teased. The latter turned to face her and leaned forward.

"Yes." A husky whisper and Lucy could feel goosebumps on her skin.

Gray smirked and looked ahead. The music was blasting loudly, and the singer sang passionately. Suddenly, Gray's blue eyes narrowed when the dazzling bracelet which Lyon was wearing came into his view.

His eyes widened momentarily, but he composed himself. The raven raised his hand and wiped the small beads of sweat forming on his forehead with his handkerchief.

His head lowered, bangs shadowing two midnight blue orbs.

And with an almost inaudible chuckle, he whispered, "He's still wearing the present I gave him on our first date."

* * *

"I wanna meet those hot dudes man..." The blonde exhaled. She brought her hands up and rubbed her arms while Gray was opening the door of his blue car.

"Honestly, why are we even bothering to date?" Gray stopped and wondered aloud. Lucy thought for a second, and then spoke with a shrug, "Dunno. I don't have any problem if you date some other chick."

Gray smiled and shook his head. "I don't mind that either."

"Dude, you do know that I'm straight, don't you? Why would I date some chick?" Lucy asked with an incredulous expression.

Gray looked at her for a second and said, "I was talking about you dating some guy Luce. Ya know..."

The blonde's baby pink lips formed in an 'O' shape.

Lucy turned her head in another direction. The parking lot was almost empty. Only a few besides them were present.

* * *

"Oh Fuck!"

She turned her head to look at her boyfriend. Gray stood up straight and looked at her helplessly.

"The tire's punctured."

Lucy laughed and walked up to him. Looking up, the blonde smiled at her pouting boyfriend and pecked him softly on his lips.

"Alright. Let's go to some forest and then force a vampire to drive us home. I've heard vampires have cool cars." She smiled and looked in his eyes.

Gray shook his head and smiled at her joke, "I don't like vampires. What about you pretend to be a damsel in distress and your prince charming will come and I'll steal his horse. Then I'll take you and push him into lava and the dragon will eat him." He played with her blonde locks and looked into her brown eyes.

She was beautiful. Just beautiful. Not the 'Miss Universe' type of beautiful, but just simply too charming.

They both kissed each other, slowly tasting the other. The two broke in a moment and laughed.

"Pardon for ruining the moment, but may I ask this beautiful lady to convince her significant other to spare some moments for discussing some important issues with this servant?"

Gray and Lucy turned to look in the direction where the foreign voice came from.

"OH HOLY FUCK! I-IT'S L-LYON BASTIA!" Lucy yelled, excitement evident in her tone.

Gray gulped, and building up all the courage he had in him, he turned to look at the singer.

'I'm so doomed...'

* * *

Lyon looked at Gray and grinned. The raven was so different now... Gray was almost his height now, just a few inches shorter. Around 5'10. Lyon was 6''2.

The singer could feel the victorious feeling rushing through his blood as he noticed Gray's calm expressions turn into slightly panicked one.

This was so like his Gray. Confused and lost and cute. And Lyon was pretty happy that only he was the one to bring those reactions back.

"L-Lyon-

"Been such a long time." Lyon smirked. The blonde raised a golden brow.

"And may I know if I'm missing something important here?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest, looking sternly at both the males.

Unsurprisingly, she wasn't provided with any response.

* * *

Realizing that his girlfriend was looking at both of them confusedly, Gray turned to look at the blonde. Gray inhaled, and gathering the remnants of sensibility left in him after the sudden appearance of Lyon, he replied, "Luce, this is Lyon Bastia."

Lyon smirked at the scared tone Gray applied while introducing.

"Wow, that's, like, OMG, I didn't know! That's an earth-shattering breaking news!" Lucy commented in a sarcastic tone. She rolled her eyes and spoke again, "I meant to ask, how do you know each other? Or better phrased, how does HE know you?" She asked, directing her hand where Lyon stood.

Gray gulped, blushing furiously, and then said meekly, "He's my ex-boyfriend."

* * *

"WHAT?" She must have heard him wrong. There was no way possible THAT could have been true! Lucy massaged her temples, realizing that it certainly was true, when Lyon nodded and smiled.

"God... this is too sudden." She whispered, her eyes wide still in shock.

After a moment of silence, she stood up straight and looked at Gray's expressions. He looked... _so different. _Definitely not the way she was used to see him like. Her Gray was strong and this Gray... he seemed so _scared._

The blonde observed Lyon's expressions next, noticing that the singer was trying his best to not take a single step forward.

"You still love him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. And Lucy was sure she had meant to ask it in that tone only.

The two looked at her, confused because of her words. Who was she directing the question at?

Gray's eyes widened all of a sudden, and he looked down deeply in her brown orbs.s

"Lucy, there's nothing going on between us now and I jus-

"Gray," She looked up warmly at her boyfriend, and when he silenced, she smiled and continued, "I don't have any problem. Remember, we're still best friends?"

Gray nodded. He sighed and looked at the singer.

"I don't know why you're here, but it's better if you do not expect any scope of forgiveness from me."

* * *

"At least listen once. I just need a chance to prove myself!" Lyon said desperately, walking forward.

Gray shook his head and exhaled, "Lyon, please-

"No! I'm ready to do anything! Just once lis-

"WE'RE OVER! Remember? Everything is finished! We are no more in high school! I'm not the same Gray Fullbuster and you're not the same Lyon Bastia! Everything has changed!" Gray said angrily, rising his tone high to emphasis his point.

"Nothing has changed! We all are still together! Loke, me, Jellal, Natsu, Erza, Juvia and all the others! Everyone is there, except you. I need you, Gray. I promise to not ruin anything again." Lyon said, taking few more steps forward.

Gray exhaled tiredly, his day was already too busy and all he wanted was peace and calmness.

"I should never have come to this concert."

* * *

"Do you hate me this much?" Lyon's heart sank as he mustered up his courage to even think about it.

Gray looked up. Lyon was close enough already. Close enough to make his heartbeat race. Controlling his urge to hug the taller male, he looked him in the eye, and with every ounce of determination in him, he lied, "Yes."

Lyon couldn't control himself. He wrapped his arms around Gray's body and brought him close, tears rapidly running down his face.

"Please," Lyon whispered, "just once chance. I beg you. Please Gray."

Gray gulped. He did not protest, but neither did he hug him back.

* * *

The blonde had almost cried, but she controlled herself, watching the scene unfold in front of her eyes with bravery.

The sudden yellow flash caught her attention. She shielded her eyes with her arms.

A second later, a black scorpio was standing in front of her. She opened her eyes fully, and recognized the driver instantly.

"Loke-

"The one and only." The singer winked at her. The blonde male looked at Lyon and Gray, wrapped in each other's arms.

Sighing, he took off his glasses.

"Hey Gray." He said slowly to the raven haired male. The latter looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Loke. You were nice in this performance like always." Gray said.

Lyon straightened and looked sternly at Loke.

"Mind dropping Gray's girlfriend, Loke?" Lyon asked, looking at Lucy. She nodded, agreeing.

Loke let Lucy climb in. After a second of hesitation, he asked nervously, "Lyon, what about you and Gray?"

Lyon smiled, "We'll be leaving in a few minutes. We have to discuss something."

Loke nodded, and sparing a last glance at Gray, he drove off.

* * *

"You did not refuse." Lyon said after Loke's car was out of sight.

Gray sighed. "I guess we do have something important to discuss. Hope you don't mind dropping me at the bus station. My house is pretty far from here. I'll take a bus and go to my apartment from there." Gray said, looking at Lyon sternly. The taller male protested, "It's middle of the night, Gray. You can stay with me for tonight, tomorrow depends on you."

"You bought an apartment in Edolas, even though you're only here for a concert?" Gray asked incredulously.

Lyon shrugged. Gray rolled his eyes and moved towards his car to take jacket and keys from the backseat.

* * *

"I'm ready. Can we leave now?" Gray asked. Lyon nodded and both of them climbed in the luxurious car owned by Lyon.

Few moments passed, and they could feel the chilly wind contacting sharply with their skin as Lyon was a fast driver.

Gray rubbed his arms. The raven was clad only his white T-shirt and black jeans.

"Why aren't you wearing your jacket?" Lyon asked calmly, his eyes still fixed on the road.

The latter shrugged and looked at the shops.

"It's cold, but I wanna feel the chill again. I kind of miss Magnolia." Gray said suddenly.

Lyon smiled, "You can always come back, you know."

Gray smiled and sighed, "It's not as easy as you think, Lyon."

Lyon frowned, "Why? Your parents are there, all our friends are there and we-

"The memories will continue to haunt me there. I've finally moved on, Lyon, I don't wanna dwell in past anymore." Gray said, and Lyon could feel the sadness.

The singer sighed, "But you're not happy here."

"I am." Gray replied. Lyon stopped the car. Gray looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Everything's wrong, Gray. Stop pretending that you've moved on."

"But I have-

"Then why do you STILL have the tattoo on your chest we had at Fairy High? Why do you STILL get nervous when we are around? Why did you come to the concert? Because of your girlfriend? If you are going to say yes, then puh-lease Gray. That's the most pathetic excuse. Everyone can see that you both don't have feelings for each other!" Lyon shouted. Gray looked around, thankfully, they were the only ones present there.

"So WHAT if it's taking me time to move on? It's all your fault, anyways. If you had not cheated on me with that Juvia-

"I did not. That's what I wanted to explain to you six years back as well! But you left before I could say anything! Don't do that again, Gray, please." Lyon said, looking intensely at Gray, who was biting his lip in nervousness.

"But you were sleeping with her in bed." He whispered, finally allowing a tear to slip down.

Lyon looked at him guiltily and brought him closer, wrapping his arms around the shivering body. Gray kept sobbing, clung to Lyon like a child.

"Sshhh... everything's fine, baby. Calm down." Lyon entangled his fingers in Gray's black locks.

"We both were drunk. And she mistook me as her boyfriend. And I was too wasted to realize it was her." Lyon said, kissing the top of Gray's head.

"I'm sorry..." Gray whispered. Lyon smiled, "No need to be."

Gray sat straight and looked at Lyon in the eye. Leaning forward, he slowly caressed his lips with his own. Lyon brought him closer, deepening the kiss.

Gray opened his eyes after breaking the kiss and pecked Lyon on cheek. Trailing his lips slowly upward, he whispered in Lyon's ear, "I love you."

Lyon whispered back, "Love you too."

* * *

After 20 minutes, he opened his car door and picked Gray up, his one hand underneath his knees and the other wrapped firmly around his waist. He smiled looking at Gray's sleeping face and shook his head.

"You're still my Gray..." The singer whispered.

* * *

_MORNING_

Lyon stretched his arms out as the rays of sun fell on his face. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. His stomach rumbled, indicating that if he did not eat anything soon, he might get in a foul mood because of hunger.

"Where's Gray?" The singer murmured, looking at the vacant spot on his bed.

He clearly remembered putting Gray beside him last night. After all, he had to control so much to not to ravish him when he was looking so divine, so defenseless and so innocent.

Slightly worried, Lyon looked around and found a note on the bedpost table. He narrowed his eyes and picked it up. Unfolding the paper, he read with a smile.

_I know you get angry when you are hungry in the morning. _

_Breakfast is ready, come down quickly. _

_-Gray._

* * *

**A/N: Soooo... how was it? Crappy? I haven't proofread it properly, so yeah, be free to comment. I'll be waiting for your reviews. And for those who want the next update of Unhealed Wounds and Changes in Life, I tried. But I need some time. The updates should come out before February. Anyways, Belated Merry Christmas and an advanced Happy New year! ^.^ Now, be good people and PLEASE review. I kind of feel that people on FFN don't like me anymore! T.T Pardon me if I did anything wrong. **

**Once again, please review. :D **


End file.
